Choose
by some1ders13
Summary: Bolin and Mako ask Korra to make a choice in a strange situation.
1. Choose

**Disclaimer:** There's no way I could possibly own the Legend of Korra. It's too awesome for my mere mortal hands.

**AN: **Well, I've been on a binge of obsessing about _The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra_, posting some pieces on my DA account. Now, my binge told me to venture into fanfiction. So here's this piece of work that may possibly be nothing like the show… since it hasn't aired yet. This may be the first time I've ever fangirled over a show that doesn't exist yet. I've hit a new plateau of nerdiness. Anyhoo, enjoy!

_Choose_

Korra was minding her own business when something disrupted her. It was one of those rare normal days she experienced, and she was going to basket in it for as long as she could. Ever since she came to Republic City it was either the local gangs, other jealous benders, or crazy mask freaks chasing her around the city. She craved excitement after learning she was the Avatar; yet, there was a part of her that missed the quiet days of her home in the south.

She was cuddling with Naga, reminiscing on the days when she and Naga played in the snow, when two boys barged into her room (well, technically it was their room, but they were letting her crash there while she was away from Tenzin—still it was _her_ room for the time being). The boys were her closest friends and best of allies, the brothers Mako and Bolin.

Their entrance caught her off guard, and she wanted to snap at them for interrupting her lazy day. What's so important that it needs to ruin her so far pleasant day? However when Korra took a proper look at the brothers' faces, her reaction to snap died. Between the unusually serious expression on Bolin, and Mako's blank look with a tint of frustration, Korra decided to hear them out.

"Korra," Mako addressed her coolly.

"Yes?" She replied in an equally offhand manner.

"We gotta talk," Bolin said, sounding concerned if not a bit frustrated as well. She didn't verbally respond, but consented them to carry on with her expectant expression. It was so tempting to throw them out of her room (which they all knew she could), but they were her friends and they genuinely seemed to have something that needed to get off their chest. It was deemed worthy of her attention...for now. However, what Mako said next was _odd_.

"We need to talk about _us_."

Korra often noticed the smile Bolin gave her. It was somehow different than other smiles he granted. Why? She wasn't sure.

Bolin smiled at most things. He would wave to strangers on the streets of Republic City, flash a competitive, determined grin to their rivals in Pro-bending arena, and sweetly dotted on their animal companions, Naga and Pabbu. He helped elderly ladies cross the street and tried to hit on countless girls, all the while showing off his goofy grin. That was thing though. All of his smiles held an air of silliness, along with doses hospitality and confidence.

All except the smiles he gave her.

There weren't any of those qualities in the smiles she would sometimes catch on his face when in her presence. Sometimes he would have this strange smile when they were talking or just after she said something she supposed was wise and meaningful. Other times she glimpsed at that smile when she was bending her elements and it suddenly appeared on his features. Heck, sometimes she caught him with that smile when he was by himself, and she would watch in confusion as to why his smile was like that.

This smile of Bolin's was subtle, a little shy, and dare she say, _coy_? None of those traits ever followed Bolin. Every earthbending move he did was blatant and obvious. Every person he met was faced with confidence and extrovert tendencies. Every girl she ever saw him interact with got a charming but most definitely goofy smile.

Yet when she saw this strange smile of Bolin's, her thoughts of his jokester ways, overly confident and enthusiastic attitude, were conflicted. This was the same guy who practically forced his way into her life with his humor and friendliness. Now this soft smile superimposed on his usual wide grin. It was strange.

Why was this one different?

Korra often noticed the way Mako looked at her. It was somewhat different from the other looks he showed. Why? She wasn't sure.

Mako for the most part regarded things in a stoic, nonchalant, blank manner. Even though he was associated with the fiery element, Korra would describe his temperament as icy. He was usually cold and untrusting to those he met-including herself when she first chanced upon the boys at the Pro-bending arena. Bolin openly accepted her into their team, but Mako didn't warm up to her until he realized she wasn't just the Avatar, but also a loyal comrade.

It didn't matter if you were young or old, male or female, bender or non-bender. Mako would look upon them all with that same blank, cautious, and distant expression.

All except for her.

The gaze she found on Mako's features when he looked upon her was different. It wasn't so different from his normal expression that anyone else would notice; sometimes she questioned if it was really there. However, Korra knew it existed if only because she felt it.

When they were in Pro-bending matches she would feel this gaze watching her back. When they were practicing for upcoming matches or clashing with the Equalists, she would feel this gaze on the back of her neck. However, catching him the act was rare, but Korra was fortunate enough to actually witness the gaze, if only for a moment, when Mako was off guard.

As his demeanor was cold and distant, Korra realized this gaze couldn't be farther from those traits. It was intense, fiery, and threatening to burst into a graceful inferno. The firebender in him existed; she knew that from his occasional blowouts in combat or even in a quick flash of fury towards herself or Bolin. Yet, she didn't realize that firebender smoldered as well. It was strange.

Why was this look different?

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, quite confused, irritated. What kind of nonsense was this? All she wanted to do was forget about the rest of the world for a moment in the comfort of her animal companion. What was there to talk about? Bolin's unhealthy obsession with that trashy book, _How to Become a Man_ or Mako's equally unhealthy attachment to his scarf? Korra had no clue about what they meant by that statement.

However, Korra got a hint from one of the brothers. Mako replied, "You know what we mean, Korra." It wasn't his words that helped, but that oh so elusive gaze she noted before. There it was, in plain sight, revealing all of his intentions. Normally, she would tell herself to ignore it, but this time was different from the others. Korra couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable under this gaze while Bolin was there. Why? She wasn't sure.

"This has been going on for too long. It needs to get acknowledged. Right, Korra?" Again, the words remained vague to the real meaning. Instead, his smile when he said her name gave the answers. It was the strange smile she saw on his features whenever she was around. No goofiness or cockiness was there, but subtlety and coquettishness took their place. Yet, she again felt awkward as he smiled at her while Mako was there. Why? She wasn't sure.

Thus, confused, Korra, feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you guys are talking about." As confident and cool as she wanted to appear, Korra couldn't bring herself to look at the boys.

Bolin and Mako turned their attention away from her, looking at the other for a moment. Bolin sighed and told his older brother, "I guess we'll just have to come out and say it." Mako nodded in agreement. Korra didn't like where this was going.

The brothers walked closer to her, kneeled down to where she sat by Naga. Try as she might, Korra couldn't scoot farther away from the boys as a mountain of sleeping white fur blocked her way. They must have been only inches away from her now. Between Bolin's secretive smile and Mako's unfaltering gaze, she didn't know if she could handle what they may dish out to her next. She gulped in anticipation.

"Korra, be honest with us," Bolin said as his smile made her shrink into Naga's fur.

"Mm hmm," was all Korra could muster.

"Which one do you like better?" Mako said with his gaze that made her face turn towards the red spectrum.

"Like better?" Again, Korra could only muster a few syllables. What were they asking of her? Why was this so uncomfortable, so heart pounding, so exhilarating while dreadful? Then it came. Bolin took out something from behind his back, as Mako reached around his neck.

"My book?"

"Or my scarf?"

This was strange. Why? She wasn't quite sure as to why.

Why? I'm not sure why I do this to you guys. How else was this supposed to end? With a hot, intense, threesome orgy? _Pfft_… I may do that eventually. If I don't, someone else better do it. And sorry guys, but this ending was just way too tempting to ignore. I get the vibe from most fans and forums that both them will end up liking Korra, but _what if _it's Korra that falls for both of them! Oh my jeebus.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Accident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra_, sadly. It belongs to the capitalist, corporate dominated, money grabbers of our society… just kidding. I'm sure they're nice people too.

**AN: **Another plot bunny bombarded me after writing this first one shot. The bunny forced me to continue this piece, much to the displeasure of my poor fingers (you know from typing, der). I'm planning to add another two or so chapters after this one, so stay tuned. Now you shall see the psychological, and perhaps physical, side effects of this imaginary bunny. Enjoy!

_Accident_

Bolin was worried about Korra. More so than usual, as she was the Avatar and then you were kind of born with a target on your back. No, he wasn't worried about her physical safety. She was acting weird lately. Normally, Korra was opinionated, never letting the anti-benders' words outweigh hers. Normally, she was confident, and always knew they would cream the other team in the Pro-bending matches. Normally, she kept an ever-present smirk about her features as she owned the title of Avatar. Recently, she turned quiet, distant, and that smirk dropped into an emotionless line of a mouth. It was almost as if she were trying to imitate his older brother, and that was bizarre in of itself. Bolin tried to remember when this behavior began…

"_Korra, be honest with us," Bolin asked, putting on his best smile to push Korra to his side. This book was golden and way better than Mako's ratty scarf. _

"_Mm hmm," was all Korra said. If he didn't know better, Bolin actually thought she looked nervous. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. This matter would only take a minute, though. _

"_Which one do you like better?" Mako said with his signature 'sexy stare'. Sometimes, he wondered if Mako was even aware of it. _

"_Like better?" Again, Korra replied shortly, her face flushing oddly._

"_My book?"_

"_Or my scarf?"_

That was the first time he noticed her behavior was a little off. He had no idea as to why either. Maybe it was something he or Mako said earlier? Try as he might, Bolin couldn't fathom a guess. Or so he thought.

It was late, and he, Mako, and Korra just finished up their training for the day. Ever since Korra joined their Pro-bending team, she pushed them to their limits. As a result, not only did their trainer, Toza, yell at him all day, but he also got his butt whooped in addition. And to think he thought that he could teach her a lesson or two when he first met her. As bad as it sounded, Bolin was grateful for their help, and he honestly felt his earthbending skills improving. Or at the very least, he was getting better at dodging Korra's moves and his trainer's verbal barbs.

Thus, after a rigorous day, Bolin headed towards the bathing room. Perhaps to offset the harsh brutality of the sport of Pro-bending, most trainers and the management at arenas offered free accommodations at their training gyms, one of those freebies being a top of the line bathrooms with clean, sparkly sinks and soothing bathtubs. There were upsides to living in the same place you train. Now, he could forget about all the bruises Korra's blows left and the mental scarring of Toza. Perhaps, he could even forget about Korra's perplexing behavior for a moment. Oh, this soak in the bath was going to be _so nice_.

Just as Bolin reached the doors of the bathroom, he saw something strange. There was something lying right in front of the bathroom doors. It was a tiny, even a bit scanty, piece of clothing. He picked it up to get a better look.

It was underwear. A girl's panties. Knickerbottoms, or whatever else you wanted to call them.

Who left panties outside the bathroom? Especially girl's panties? There were no girls that trained here! Well, except for Korra, but she didn't really count. Why would she use their bath when she had her own back at Air Temple Island?

Whoever it was must have just dropped them. To avoid being called a pervert by another girl, Bolin thought he would do the noble thing and quietly drop them off in the bathroom. As he opened the door, to slip his hand through and gently set down the panties on the counter, Bolin halted to a stop.

He saw a name stitched into the hem of the underwear. Korra.

Bolin's brain short-circuited at that moment. As he was standing outside the bathroom, holding Korra's panties. With the door halfway open into said bathroom, and said girl on the other side as evident by the steam escaping the door.

"Hey, don't come in. I'm almost done, so hold on," called a voice he most definitely recognized.

Bolin bolted from the door.

There was no way he could face Korra and have her panties in his possession! With her already bizarre attitude, he was sure she would rip him a new one or at least kill him. Bolin already reached his bad joke-flirting quota of the day! He was forced to escape. He was far too terrified by the consequences, and like most living beings, went into flight or fight mode. The little hamster working his brain slammed on the flight button. And before Bolin even realized what did, he ran across the gym into the men's locker room.

As he took a seat on one of the benches, and sighed in relief that he managed to evade Korra, Bolin dropped his head into his hands.

However, he quickly discovered a pair of panties was still in his hand. Bolin gasped in shock, not knowing whether to throw them to ground like a poisonous snake or hide them somewhere like a dirty magazine. Bolin had little time to make a choice, though.

"I thought you were going use the bath," his older brother, Mako, noted as he made his way towards him, looking sweaty and tired. In a panic, Bolin stuffed the panties into his pocket. He didn't dare think about what other flesh these panties touched before. In as calm as a manner as he could muster, Bolin answered his brother.

"Um—uh, nope. I wasn't. Didn't go anywhere near the bath. In fact, I took a jog to other side of the gym!" Bolin finished off with an uneasy chuckle, in a near hysteric state. He was a terrible liar, and if anyone knew that better it was his brother. Mako stared hard at him for a long moment, and Bolin had no doubt he was attempting to dissect his odd reaction. He wouldn't be surprised if he could somehow see through his clothes and find the panties hidden away in a place they should never be. How could he explain his way out of this to Mako?

Finally, Mako relaxed his scrutinizing glare.

"Alright then. I'm going to use it before we go so wait for me," Mako said as he grabbed a towel from the locker room's stack. Then he made his way out of the room, mercifully leaving Bolin. As the door slammed shut behind his brother, Bolin exhaled a long breath he didn't realize was trapped in him.

Now what to do with these panties so no one ever knew this mortifying experience happened?

What was the deal with everyone today, Mako thought to himself as he exited the men's locker room. First Korra began acting odd, and now his brother was doing the same—well, odder than usual. He had no doubt Bolin was hiding something from him before, but Mako was done dealing with weird situations. Whatever dirty secret Bolin kept from him, he didn't have the energy to care. All of his energy got used up either by demanding training, his frustration at the lack of improvement in his firebending skills, or his preoccupation with Korra's strange behavior recently.

Mako was worried about Korra. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he instantly took notice of her new behavior. For almost a week now, she wouldn't spar with him with the passion he was accustomed to. She wouldn't prod him about his and Bolin's past or any other personal questions she thought of. She wouldn't even show off that smirk he knew so well on her features. Now, she was spiritless, uncurious, and hollow. Mako tried to remember when this behavior began…

"_Korra, be honest with us," Bolin asked, flashing Korra that weird smile whenever she was around, trying to impress her. Sometimes, he was just too obvious. As was his taste in trashy books. There was no way that piece of garbage was better than his prized scarf. _

"_Mm hmm," was all Korra said. If he didn't know better, Mako thought his dorky brother's grin worked. _

"_Which one do you like better?" He said, never taking his gaze off of her. For some reason, Korra began to blush. Maybe she wasn't feeling well? _

"_Like better?" Again, Korra replied shortly. _

"_My book?"_

"_Or my scarf?"_

That was the first time he noticed her behavior was changed. He had no idea as to why either. Maybe it was something he or Bolin did earlier? Try as he might, Mako couldn't conclude on a solid answer. Or so he thought.

As Mako made his way to the bath, nothing particularly strange happened. Nor did anything seem odd about the half open door to the bathroom. It looked like he just made it after someone else used it, as there was a small amount of steam billowing from the door. He was relieved that the person left some of the steam in the room. Perhaps Mako could finally relax. He could forget about the Equalists, all of the other Pro-benders, his brother, and most importantly, Korra, for a moment.

Just as he opened the door fully, Mako saw something strange. There was someone still sitting in the bathtub. He inched forward to scold the person about leaving the door open, misleading people into thinking the room was vacant. The words died in his mouth as he realized who it was.

There was Korra. Naked. Shocked. Angry.

"What the hell are you doing barging in here?" She screamed at him as she covered her chest, and the water around her splashed. Her face was the reddest he ever saw it, almost the same color as his lovely scarf. Mako didn't know if it was from the hot bath, her embarrassment at seeing her partially naked, or the fury at his audacity to enter without permission. He placed his money on the last option.

"What the hell are you doing leaving the door open? I thought it was empty!" Mako exclaimed with an equal amount of indignation in his tone. It was an honest mistake, and if anything, she should apologize _him_.

"Well, it's obviously not! So get out!" Korra yelled with even more anger than he even thought was possible. If she hadn't been naked in the bath, Mako was sure she would've thrown him out herself.

"Alright, I'm leaving! _And_ I'll close the door on my way out!" He replied with the harshest snarl he could assemble. As he slammed the door behind him, he heard Korra call out one last barb, "Pervert!" It was all too tempting to rip the door off its hinges and continue this argument. Whether it was from exhaustion or compliance, Mako decided not to act on his angry urges. Instead, he made his way back to the locker room, where he could at least wash off his face. So much for a relaxing bath… or relief from people.

"I thought you were going to use the bath Mako?" Despite the fluster of emotions racing through him, Mako knew how to keep his composure fairly well. Coolly, if not a bit irritated, he replied to his younger brother, who at least wasn't acting as strange as before.

"Someone was using it already," Mako responded at he went to his locker to grab a change of clothes. Bolin had already gotten out of his workout clothes, and he hoped to do the same as soon as possible and get out of the weirdo fest culminating at the gym. Mako wanted to get as far away from Korra he could. Away from the memory of wet, glistening hair that clung to her dark skin. Away from the image of her flushed face and bright turquoise eyes raging at him. Away from the remembrance of her arms pressed against her chest, showing off her generous cleavage…

Mako just needed to leave.

The trek home for the boys was quieter that night. Fortunately, Korra lived with Tenzin back on Air Temple Island, so the boys could at least have their rundown apartment to themselves. On a normal night, Bolin would either explain the so proclaimed exciting new chapter of his book, brag about how much he weightlifted that day or how many girls she talks to, or utter a thousand cutesy names to Pabu as he cuddled with the fire ferret. Mako was always quiet on the walk up to their room at the top of the arena, but tonight there was also a heavy, uneasy aura surrounding the older brother. Both felt the strangeness of the night, but neither commented it on it. In fact, the boys didn't say a word to the other until they said goodnight before turning the lights out.

Mako and Bolin were physically and mentally downtrodden, and for very similar reasons. Bolin still had a pair of Korra's panties in his possession, while Mako still had the vivid image of half-naked Korra in his mind. Neither slept well that night, and both were dreading the next day.

_How am I going to give these back to her without knowing_, Bolin thought to himself as he clung a bit too tightly to his pillow.

_How am I going to look at Korra tomorrow_, Mako thought to himself as he wrapped his blanket a bit too tightly around his body.

Bolin and Mako knew they would have to face these problems all too soon. Korra would no doubt find her underwear missing and clearly want revenge for Mako's peeping; she would beat both to a pulp the next day, surely. Now to add to her new perplexing behavior was the terrible wrath of the Avatar. They missed the old Korra, and didn't understand the new Korra's behavior. When did things start to turn out this way?

Korra slept well that night. She imagined her earthbender and firebender friends weren't doing the same. As she drifted into her slumber with Naga at her feet, Korra smiled, looking forward to the next day.

To be continued…


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra_. If I did, it would've premiere like yesterday and there would be no more torturous wait times for this too awesome show.

**AN: **I think there will be this chapter and one more before I wrap this up. I'm going back to Korra's POV in this one, so now we shall see what she has in store for the boys. Also I hope I am representing Borra and Makorra equally in this story. I've got a little of a bias towards one, but I do not want that to be shown here. Also greatly appreciate the reviews. They make my fingers type faster. Enjoy!

_Revenge_

Korra awoke the next morning with a contented grin about her features. Her day was sure to be eventful with her firebender and earthbender friends. The plan was moving along better than expected.

After she '_accidentally_' dropped her panties outside the bathroom yesterday, she saw they were gone once she left. So that must mean someone took them. Korra was fairly certain it was Bolin, as she, him, Mako and Toza were the only ones there last night. Mako might have taken them, but she doubted that was the case since he walked in on her while she was still in the bathroom… Now, that accident was unexpected, but not necessarily unwelcomed. If anything, she killed two birds with one stone last night, and saved herself the trouble of setting up Mako today.

She was sure the boys were quivering in fear as they woke up this fine day and descended to the gym. There was no way of escape for them today, as they had a Pro-bending match in two days, and Toza would kill all of them if one didn't show up. Not only was there no escape from the gym, but no escape from her as well. Now, part two of her scheme was set up.

Korra was never one to vivaciously plot revenge against others, but this time was different. It wasn't so much that she wanted revenge, but more so to give the boys a taste of their own medicine—plus some added embarrassment. That was all. It only seemed fair after they led her on…

"_Korra, be honest with us," Bolin said as his smile made her shrink into Naga's fur. _

"_Mm hmm," was all Korra could muster. _

"_Which one do you like better?" Mako said with his gaze that made her face turn towards the red spectrum. _

"_Like better?" Again, Korra could only muster a few syllables. What were they asking of her? Why was this so uncomfortable, so heart pounding, so exhilarating while dreadful? Then it came. Bolin took out something from behind his back, as Mako reached around his neck. _

"_My book?"_

"_Or my scarf?"_

After that situation, Korra was horribly embarrassed she ever thought they were trying to flirt, seduce, or whatever with her. After all of Bolin's smiles and Mako's stares, she could hardly contain her anger at them for confusing her. This anger didn't just have rage and violence, but also hurt and humiliation. She was upset at herself for a few days, but then she concocted something pure genius. Instead of beating them up like she normally would to vent, Korra created a plan of retaliation.

And here it was culminating as she headed towards the massive Pro-bending arena. As she rode Naga on the sidewalk (she realized soon after arriving in Republic City that the streets weren't the best place for a polar-bear dog to walk), Korra couldn't help but anticipate what the brothers might look like when they saw her again. Would they blush like a girly girls or turn speechless at her presence? Maybe they would be upset or try to pretend everything between them was normal? Either way, Korra expected a reaction.

She left Naga in a place where she wouldn't get in the way, and merrily entered the main hall. Several other Pro-bending teams were practicing in there as well, but she easily found Bolin and Mako. They attempted to hide in the darkest corner of the gym, as far away from the entrance as possible. Korra quickly made her way towards them, catching their attention, making her smirk in delight. Her smirk turned into a full on wide smile once she saw the brother's expressions before her.

"Hey, Korra…" Bolin lamely greeted. His nervousness was obvious, but he was able meet her eyes as he said hello. So he was taking the 'trying to act normal' route. Mako took a different path.

"Korra," Mako curtly acknowledged, but intently glared at her for a moment too long. Trying to ignore her, but still a bit upset and angry. She could work with these reactions.

"Hi guys. So, Toza got any plans for us today, or we free to train ourselves?" Korra would play this game of normalcy as well. She wondered if the boys would see that coming or not. By the quizzical expression on their faces, they clearly didn't. They quietly gawked at her for a moment, but eventually Mako came to his senses and replied.

"No, not yet." He swallowed hardly before continuing on. "We have the day to ourselves."

"Alright then. I'm going to get changed, so I'll see you guys out on the floor soon." Just as coolly, Korra walked away from the boys and escorted herself to the women's locker room. She was tempted to look back and see if they were still standing there in shock that she hadn't beaten either one of them to a good pulp. However, to keep her mask of normalcy, she kept her gaze straight ahead. It didn't take Korra long to change into more appropriate work out clothes; she only changed her pants to something less loose, more form fitting, and took off her boots.

Once back in the main hall of the gym, she saw that Mako and Bolin parted and were working on their own things. Bolin was weightlifting, while Mako sparred with himself. Now, whom did she want to target first?

"Bolin, do you want me to spot you?" Korra snuck up on Bolin as quietly as she could, though with the amount of focus on his face, she didn't really need to try too hard. Bolin nearly dropped his weigh bar on top of himself in shock at her sudden appearance. She quietly chuckled to herself as she saw the flustered look on Bolin's features. He managed to regain some composure to reply back, though. It was so funny to see him so nervous as he usually had this stupid sense of confidence about him. It was deceitfully refreshing.

"Not if you don't want to…" He didn't want to say no to her, but she could tell he really wanted her to go. She wouldn't let up that easily.

"Nah, I don't mind. It's still a bit crowded in here, so I'll spot you until it clears up."

"Um… okay then." Her evil laugh was threatening to bubble over, but she managed to silence it. Then she proceeded to do her job of spotting him—with some extra help, of course.

Back in the early days of pro-bending, earthbenders would build strength by weightlifting boulders, and use earthbending to add on more boulders. However, now they used weight benches as well. Earthbenders still practiced multitasking and had to add the wheel shaped rock weights to the bar themselves. Ever since Bolin started to use this method of weightlifting, he actually gained strength and better control over his earthbending. It was one of the nice perks about living in the city and getting all the new gadgets.

Bolin lifted up the first set. It was easy enough for him to do on his own, and Korra was quite glad to see that. She may have strength, but nowhere near enough to weightlift as much as Bolin did. "Ready to add another weight?" Korra asked as she moved from his side to hover over the top of the bench, where one was meant to do the spotting.

"Yup." Then he set the weight bar down and earthbended several more weights onto it. Korra counted his sets, but after several or so, she stopped him.

"Hmm, Bolin, I think your shoulders aren't squared off right." His shoulders were actually aligned correctly, but she needed an excuse for her next move.

"What? You sure?" He looked up at her oddly, but relented and set down the weight bar.

"Yeah, I think they need to be like this." Korra leaned as far over him as she could, then went about '_adjusting_' his shoulders.

She smoothed her hands over his bulky shoulders, gliding them up to his thick neck, giving a few tender squeezes here and there. Korra noticed how small her hands seemed in comparison to his strong shoulders, even though her hands weren't necessarily dainty. She wondered if Bolin noticed the same thing. She then kneaded his neck and lightly followed his jawline with several fingers. Korra made sure to keep her touch as light as a feather at some parts, while incorporating soft, yet sturdy massaging pinches as well. After ghosting over his neck and shoulders, she ran her hands down his arms, continuing to smooth over his muscles, kneading any knots she found. Eventually, she reached all the way down to his hands, where she massaged those as well, and leaned just over his head now. She menacingly chuckled to herself as she imagined what sight Bolin was faced with at that moment.

Finally, she decided to end his torture for now, and quickly, although not hastily, ran her hands back up his arms. She settled her hands over the top of his chest, letting them linger there for a moment too long, before giving him a light pat. "There we go," she said casually, with a seemingly friendly smirk.

"Uh…thanks." Now, that was the face of embarrassment she was looking for. Bolin's complexion turned from an olive color to something akin of a cherry. He didn't dare meet her unfaltering eyes, and though he tried to appear alright, Korra saw the slightly panicked expression in his eyes. His constant smile also formed into something of a mix between a grimace and a pout. "I'm good now?" He cautiously asked.

"Yup. I'll start counting again." She spotted him as she said she would for several minutes. He was working well. Almost as if he was starting get into a comfortable rhythm again. That must mean it's time for another alignment…

"Seriously, Bolin. Now your back isn't aligned right." Without even waiting for Bolin to give her permission to adjust him, Korra went ahead and did it herself. In a flash, she moved to the bottom of the bench, where her knees just barely bumped his. Korra leaned over him again, starting at his hips, where she clutched his sides, massaged him lightly, molding them into a better alignment. She continued this routine until she reached the top of his ribcage. She arched over him as far as she could, apparently a little too much according to Bolin's bright red, flabbergasted face. This was going well. Korra then glided her hands to his front, where she ran them down the line of his chest, all the way down to his stomach (which Korra gladly noted was much better toned than when they first met). Korra played with the idea of continuing her grope longer, but again she ended the torture before it became too obvious to what she was doing.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" His body might have, but clearly his mind was in a whirlwind as evident by his near dizzy-eyed, blushing, sweating face.

"Y-yes..." Bolin replied slowly, almost as if he forgot how to speak. His words soon came back at a million miles a second, however. "Korra, thanksforspottingme," he said quickly, and just as fast, bolted up from the bench and stood to face her. "ButIthink I'm—uh…um…going to…use the," he mumbled along as he tried to hastily find a way of escape. His eyes scanned across the rest of the gym before he found his haven. "I'm going to use the restroom! Yup, Ineedtogo. Okaybye." Once he found his target, Bolin walked so quickly she was surprised he didn't burst into a sprint, as he bumped into several other benders training.

Her plan for Bolin was a success. Now, it was time to face the older brother.

Korra waited until the afternoon to perform her plot on Mako, once the gym cleared out more. However, through out the day she felt that tingling sensation of his gaze burning her. It wasn't like the gaze she used to feel before, but it was just as powerful, if not a bit more uncomfortable and meaner. Korra wasn't going to let a snotty glare ruin her plan, however. If anything, this glare just proved how easily she got under his skin. Her plan involved more of that.

Soon after another pair left one of the sparring rings, Korra claimed it, then set out to make Mako join her in a match. She was sure that he would decline at first, but Korra was a stubborn girl.

"Hey, Mako, do you want spar?" She hollered to him from the ring, not too far from the firebender. He was just about launch a fire kick in the air, before he nearly keeled over in shock by her unexpected announcement. He caught himself, a little embarrassed that she saw him fumble, and glowered at her for a moment before he grudgingly answered back.

"No."

"Why not?" She cried back, and crossed her arms showing her disapproval at his reply.

"I'm fine by myself," Mako called back to her, annoyed. At this point, Korra saw she needed to go in for a closer look. She walked towards him. Mako tried to ignore her approach, but scowled once she came up to him.

"You sure? Those fire arcs looked a bit shaky to me," Korra critiqued at she rubbed her chin. She didn't want to come off too harsh, but wanted to tease a bit.

"Well, not all of us are blessed with the natural talent of the Avatar."

"Mako, that's a lame excuse." Korra knew she needed to go in for the kill now. What might convince Mako to spar with her? A jab at his pride? Perhaps. Better to do something to catch him off guard and force him to make a rash decision. "I know you really don't want to fight me because of what happened yesterday." By the stabbed in the gut look on his face, Korra knew she nailed it. Why not bring up the last thing he wanted to discuss with her?

"No! That's not—" Korra cut him off with a pat on the shoulder, and a pitying stare.

"It's alright, Mako. Not everyone can handle those situations." Excellent. Not only did she unnerve him, but also insulted his near perfect poise. After a moment of fuming from Mako, she knew that he was putty in her palm.

"Fine. Let's go," he declared as he sauntered ahead towards the sparring ring. Korra followed behind, a mischievous smirk sneaking up on her features.

They took the empty sparring ring at the far end of the gym, somewhat secluded from the rest of the fighters. As they readied their stances, she could feel the electricity in the air that he emitted. Mako was a bit harder to deal with than his younger brother. Bolin might get upset or flustered, but he never put up much resistance or retaliated; Mako was not such a good sport. Nevertheless, Korra wasn't too worried about the older brother. Her plan of the attack just needed a few tweaks and she was prepared. Mako lit his hands in a wash of fire, while Korra did the same. Let the battle begin.

"Well since there's no referee, why don't we count down the match together?"

"Fine," he accepted and continued with, "Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!" Korra expected to launch her attack first. However, Mako beat her to punch—or with a punch.

Korra was immediately taken aback by the ferocity of his attack. Mako came at her with fired roundhouse punch, and she just barely ducked below it. Normally, Korra would block him, but his speed improved more than she expected. She swiveled herself around him, coming up from behind. Then she moved to his unprotected side. However, Mako was quick on his toes today. He managed to evade this blow, and whipped around to again hurl a wave of fire. She used her own fire to reroute his blast, but then realized Mako used the fire to distract her. Korra took only a second to see his kick to knock her off her feet. In an instant, Korra flipped herself over Mako as he extended himself to attack her. Once behind him, she pushed him off balance, knocking him down. Try as he might, Korra pinned him down to the ground before he could lift himself up. She pressed her knee into his back, putting all her weight on top of him, as she grabbed hold of both of wrists. Korra had him exactly where she wanted.

Now that Korra trapped him, she eased her lips down to his ear, where she whispered, "You're not doing as well as normally, Mako." Although her breathing was only slightly ragged, Mako sounded liked he just ran a marathon around the city. One of the first lessons in firebending is how to control your breath; somehow Mako forgot that fundamental rule.

Korra continued as she traced a finger down his spine with her free hand, "I think you need to relax." Feeling content with this small move for now, Korra slowly lifted herself off his back and freed her hold. Once she was up, Korra offered her hand. He looked up at her warily for a long moment, before he took her hand. This was exactly what she expected from him. Defeated, flustered, and angered at her. However, what he did next was not.

Mako quickly pulled her back down. The force of the pull was enough to momentarily knock the wind out of her, as she fell on her back. This was all the time Mako needed. He switched the role Korra was assured was hers, and now pinned her down. He locked his hands around her wrists, and sat on her hips, trapping her in this uncomfortable position.

Korra needed to act quickly. With all his weight on her hips, she couldn't throw him off, and the vice grip on her wrists was stronger than she thought it would be. Physically, there was no escape. Korra still had her words to work with though.

Although she was very much surprised by his move, Korra kept the casualness in her voice. "Mako, I didn't realize you were such a sore loser," she teased.

"I'm not. You are." Korra didn't like his words or his tone. No longer did he look flustered, but instead deadly serious. Mako intently analyzed her, despite the compromising position; he was on to something.

"Hey, I'm not the one who lost the match and yanked me down," Korra replied, still with her poise intact. He hadn't seen through her yet, and she wasn't going to back down either.

"You're up to something." Apparently, her pointing out what he did wasn't going to work. She wanted to get out of his hold, if only to escape his dissecting gaze. Ironically, it was his eyes and not the position he trapped her in that made her uneasy. Korra needed to find another method of getting him off of her before he figured out anything. Her anxiety was threatening to spill over, and rashly, she insulted him.

"You're just being paranoid as usual." Those words did elicit a sterner glare from his looming eyes, but that was her only response. She looked away from Mako, just for a second, to think of the right words. When she glanced back, she ignored his impenetrable eyes, and instead looked back with sincerity, and a pinch of hurt. By the light upturn of his brows, her expression worked. Hopefully, her words would prove even more effective.

"Don't you trust me?"

"What? That's not—" Mako's solemn expression immediately turned confused and surprised. Korra even felt the grip around her wrists loosen. It was working, but she needed to keep going on, milking out his flabbergasted state and making him release her.

"Well, that's what I'm reading from you." Now it was he that could no longer keep eye contact. He searched for the right words to say, trying to salvage the shock at her seemingly hurt reaction. He _never _saw look hurt at another's actions; how else was he supposed to react? Korra hoped that Mako now thought he was the jerk in the situation.

"It's not that…" Mako softly told her as he looked back. It seemed that he wanted to say more, but either couldn't find the right words or didn't know what he was trying to say to her. "You've just been—" he again started before cutting himself off. He turned away for a moment, and when he looked back at her, his somber expression reappeared. "Nevermind." _Crap_. Korra worried that she lost her chance at escape again. What else could she do?

However, to her surprise, Mako got off her. Korra sat up herself, and only then did she realize how sore her hips were. She would have to tell him than he was heavier than she thought. She was about to do so when she caught him staring at her again. Did he find the words to what he wanted to say to her now?

He didn't. Instead, Mako mumbled an apology and walked away.

She succeeded once again. Somehow, Korra didn't feel as victorious as she did with Bolin.

Why? She wasn't sure.

To be continued…


End file.
